Super Smash Bros. 6/Chibi-Robo
Chibi-Robo (ちびロボ Mini-Robo) is the main protagonist of the titular series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Chibi-Robo has disjointed range and good priority in most of his attacks, as well as some reliable finishing moves. Chibi-Robo has a power counter (unique gimmick). Starting at 999 watts, Chibi-Robo will slowly use up his power as the match goes on. It is a bit like the stamina gimmick of the Pokemon Trainer in SSBB, but worked on to make it fun. Depending on the attacks you use, Chibi-Robo loses a lot more power. So using some of his Specials will drain more power than using the tilts and smash attacks. When Chibi-Robo’s power runs out he becomes really weak. Only his Down Special will work and he will no longer be able to perform smash attacks. All of his stats will drop as well such as his speed, strength and knockback. He basically becomes useless but there is a way to avoid that and that is with his plug-in move. Chibi-Robo’s Down Special will allow him to charge up his power. The longer you hold it down the more he charges up with the limit being 999. This can lead to some interesting gameplay mechanics where you have to decide whether it is worth having him attack and charge frequently or waiting it out for a good opportunity, say: only charging up when you knock someone off the stage. The charge rate is quite fast but gets slower the higher your percentage. Chibi-Robo is completely vulnerable during this mode so you will need to really time when to charge up. Moveset * Neutral Combo: '''Chibi-Robo swings his free hand, then kicks with his free leg and ends by leaning his head down; opening it up with Chibi-Copter coming out and damaging the opponent before knocking them away. * '''Side Tilt: '''Chibi-Robo swings his plug in-front of him in a downward arc. * '''Up Tilt: '''Chibi-Robo swings his plug in a circle above his head. * '''Down Tilt: '''Chibi-Robo swings his plug around his feet in-front of him. * '''Dash Attack: '''Chibi-Robo skids to a stop while throwing his plug forward. It’s not as strong as the Smash attack but it is quicker. * '''Side Smash: '''Chibi-Robo lashes his plug like a whip. It has more range. It uses 50 Watts. * '''Up Smash: '''Chibi-Robo opens his head's lid up. A possible three things can come out randomly, getting stronger each time: a tick, a cross and a chibi-tot. It uses 50 Watts. * '''Down Smash: '''Chibi-Robo throws his plug a little bit forward before flicking it backwards and hitting behind him. It uses 50 Watts. * '''Neutral Aerial: '''Chibi-Robo swings his plug above his head and if you keep tapping it, Chibi-Robo can hover for a bit. If he hits someone though, he just drops. The longer you stay in the air, the faster your Watt drop so it is not doable on low power. * '''Forward Aerial: '''Chibi-Robo does an karate kick mid-air. * '''Back Aerial: '''Chibi-Robo stretches his legs out straight behind him into a drop-kick position. * '''Up Aerial: '''Chibi-Robo throws his plug skyward in a line, damaging anyone it hits. * '''Down Aerial: '''Chibi-Robo holds the plug under him and rides it as he falls down, spiking anyone in the way. If it does not hit anyone and hits the floor, then it gets stuck in the ground which means a lot of landing lag. * '''Grab: '''Chibi-Robo grabs the opponent by flinging them with his whip, using it as a lasso. * '''Pummel: '''Chibi-Robo hits the opponent with his hand while they are tied up in his chord. * '''Forward Throw: '''Chibi-Robo flicks his chord forwards and launches the opponent in the same direction. * '''Back Throw: '''Chibi-Robo flicks his chord behind him and launches the opponent backwards. * '''Up Throw: '''Chibi-Robo flicks his chord upwards and launches the opponent in the same direction. * '''Down Throw: '''Chibi-Robo flicks his chord downwards and slams the opponent into the ground in-front of him (which can be followed up with a combo). * '''Neutral Special - Zip-Lash: '''Chibi-Robo uses his plug to latch onto nearby ledges/opponents, then slings him towards it. It can be charged longer, goes a lot further and can bounce off of walls. This move uses 50 Watts as it's standard but the more it’s charged up the more it increases until it hits 100 Watts for the full power throw. ** '''Custom 1 - Flaming Lash: It does not travel as far but does more damage with fire properties. The amount of Watts used is 10 more than the default. ** Custom 2 - Freezing Lash: It does not travel as far but will freeze anyone who is hit by the plug. The amount of Watts used is 10 more than the default. * Side Special - Toothbrush: '''Chibi-Robo pulls out a toothbrush and scrubs it in-front of him. People too close can get caught in it and get stuck under the brush. They get fully cleaned before being thrown out. Chibi-Robo can move while this is on. This move uses 10 Watts for each second the move is used.. ** '''Custom 1 - Vacuum: Chibi-Robo pulls out a vacuum cleaner which is stronger but uses 20 Watts each second instead. ** Custom 2 - Electric Toothbrush: The toothbrush is a lot faster and deals the same damage as normal. However it uses 20 Watts instead of the normal 10. * Up Special - Chibi-Copter: '''The Chibi-Copter comes from Chibi-Robo's head and he flies up. You have control over which direction to fly him in but cannot be stopped manually, you have to wait for it to automatically stop (like Duck hunt). This move uses 50 Watts. ** '''Custom 1 - Big-Copter: Has a bigger helicopter blade to hit people with but uses more power and is harder to control. This move uses 80 Watts. ** Custom 2 - Power Saver-Copter: Allows Chibi-Robo to stop the helicopter blade by pressing the button but you have no control, it just moves up. This gives you control over how much power it uses which will be 10 Watts every time Chibi-Robo rises past his own height. * Down Special - Recharge: '''Chibi-Robo plugs into the ground and begins charging up. He has a battery meter by his character icon that shows you how much power he has. The lower it gets, the weaker he gets and when it hits zero only his jabs and aerial’s work. No smash or special attacks except this move. Chibi-Robo is left vulnerable during charge-up but it does not waste time. ** '''Custom 1 - Speedy Recharge: This affect Chibi-Robo as a whole. With this variant, Chibi-Robo charges up a lot quicker but all attacks use up 20% more power than normal. ** Custom 2 - Powerful Recharge: This variant takes longer to charge but attacks use 20% less power. * Final Smash - Giga Robo: '''Chibi-Robo calls forth Giga Robo, a gigantic robot that looks like Chibi, who stays in one place as it continuously stomps the ground with its enormous legs. Any opponent near the proximity of its legs get buried in the ground as they are constantly stepped on by the huge robot. The stomps' shockwaves also make any airborne opponent to get meteor smashed. Taunts * '''Up: A chibi-tot appears out of Chibi-Robo's head and wave, before he forces him back down. * Side: Chibi-Robo performs the dance he does when he finds a snack in Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash. * Down: Chibi-Robo performs his ‘Eat Whip Lash, Evildoers!’ pose found in Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash. Idle Poses * Telly Vision sits on Chibi-Robo's head. * Chibi-Robo swings his plug up and down. Cheer * Chibi-Robo! Chibi-Robo! Chibi-Robo! On-Screen Appearance * Chibi-Robo is seen sitting down, plugged into the floor. He wakes and stands up, and pulls out the plug - ready to fight. Victory Poses * Chibi-Robo performs the dance he does at the end of levels in Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash. * Chibi-Robo chases after the chibi-tot and grabs him, lifting him up onto his shoulder. * Chibi-Robo swings in on his Zip Lash and after landing, he performs a cool pose. 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBb0eYSny3s (Ranking Up - Chibi-Robo) Losing Pose * Chibi-Robo claps to the winner. Trophy Description Chibi-Robo has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Chibi-Robo ''Small but hard working, Chibi-Robos are the creation of Citrusoft Ltd. They exist in order to pick up litter and clean houses, and just overall make people happy. Chibi-Robos for the most part have a limited battery life, forcing them seek power outlets and recharge using the plug on their back. However, this particular Chibi-Robo has acquired and more longer power source of extraterrestrial origin. * Chibi-Robo! (GCN, 2006) * Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash (3DS, 2015) Chibi-Robo (Alt.) W.I.P. * Chibi-Robo! (GCN, 2006) * Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash (3DS, 2015) Costumes * Silver/chrome body, black plug (Default) * Copper body, red plug * Blue body, light blue plug * Green body, dark green plug * Gold body, yellow plug * Dark grey body, brown plug * Black body, white plug * White body, grey plug Trivia * Telly Vision is seen following Chibi-Robo around the stage like how Aku Aku and Sparx does when you play as Crash Bandicoot or Spyro in this game. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Chibi-Robo